


That life changing few minutes

by James1307



Series: The never ending time corridor [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James1307/pseuds/James1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tardis is thrown off course and the doctor, amy and rory encounter a sequence of events whilst trying to escape a endless time corridor and find old friends and old enemies alongside a few new ones and arrive in some very unexpected places. Note: This is the shortest in the series the rest are to be much longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	That life changing few minutes

The doctor stood in the console room pressing and flicking different selections of buttons on the console and the tardis was soon in normal flight, sailing through space towards the first human base on Neptune in the year 5641 when the planet has become much warmer due to a rare meteor storm and is just able to sustain life. Amy and rory were in the kitchen eating chicken and chips which was actually just a cube from the newly revived food machine. The doctor was heading to join them when the tardis violently lurched forward throwing him over and knocking from side to side, the console threw sparks out as the central column shattered in a small but powerful explosion and the entire tardis shook and whined. Eventually it stopped but the tardis was almost pitch black and had been damaged badly in the time shift. Amy and rory ran in, the doctor suspected they had been pulled out of time, but he was wrong.

Rory opened the door and a blinding shimmer of light shone through into the room when it faded, the crew stumbled out. It was a white nothingness but they could see in the far distance the shape of a big circular pannel and the doctor knew, because the tardis had disappeared.  
"It can't have just gone" exclaimed Amy  
“Something has pulled the tardis through that tunnel and we have to get to the other side which means going through it" the doctor explained  
“What tunnel?" asked rory  
“The one behind that pannel" came the reply.

When they had first passed through into the time corridor the doctor had thought it was a simple route to one place but he soon realised it led to many places and although he tried using the sonic screwdriver to calculate how far they were from the end, it buzzed sparked and fizzled out. Amy sighed; she was much better exploring alien planets and going back in history fighting monsters than been thrown through a whirling multicoloured circular blob of colour. Suddenly they had arrived at their first destination.  
“not the best way of time travel by far" shouted the doctor as he struggled up on a beach on earth. He began looking around but realised Amy and rory found it familiar.  
"You brought us to kenswold beach, this is just outside leadworth" laughed rory  
But the doctor was serious, he wondered why the corridor lead to here, but it soon became obvious when a space cruiser zoomed over the deserted beach, they all looked on in amazement. It landed not far from where they were standing and the pod opened to reveal three black armoured androids.  
“Get down" shouted the doctor as one of them shot a laser from its hand which narrowly missed Amy and she screamed.  
“You better have a plan" whispered rory  
“Not exactly-" started the doctor but he was interrupted by the sound of a second gunfire and one of the androids exploding.

They all ran out to see River Song with a gun in her hand and her fingers wrapped around the trigger smiling broadly. The second android stared at the burning head of what was the first android and then shot out 3 lasers at once the first one hit a bin and the second one made a hole in the sand before the third one hit the air a few centimetres above the doctors hair and he fell down into the sand with the impact. River song just fired one bolt from the gun and the second android ducked, the bolt flew between its legs and bounced onto the ship striking the third android which was blown up on impact. The second android recovered instantly and fired again this time hitting Rory's left shoe which was incinerated alongside his sock and his foot was struck in the blast, he screamed out in pain and fell down, the doctor had got up now but he was hit by a stronger blast in the arm and the pain surged up it, although he could stand it been a timelord it rendered him unconscious. Rory was still slumped against another bin recovering when the river whispered something into Amy’s ear and she ran round the back of the android then river fired a bolt in the air and the android was totally destroyed by the force. Behind the remains of it stood Amy with the sonic screwdriver she had taken from the doctor's pocket in her hand. It turned out River had realised that the sonic could amplify the power of the bolt and it would immediately latch on to the nearest mechanical technology because it was the most powerful source in this case that was the android.

“What a team" the doctor smiled as he struggled up with Rory, he now held the tardis key in his pocket. “This should take us to every destination we have to go instead of having to travel through the corridor because it is calling out to reach the tardis, hold on." The doctor reached his arm out but nobody fancied locking arms with the burnt smoky arm of tweed jacket so they all held hands instead and in a few seconds the beach was empty again.


End file.
